Apology Notes
by Starlit Hero
Summary: Francis finally loses it. Breaking down in tears he puts his trust in Matthew. Can Matthew get Francis back to normal while also trying to be noticed. What will the nations say to Francis to help return him to his preppy self? I promise I'll try not to add any pairings, however if I do it will probably be Franada. Rated teen for eventual language.
1. Intro

**What is this? Could it be? No, it can't. But it is, my return! I'm sorry I was gone for so long, I had homework and I'm in year 10 so I have mock exams and some GCSEs. I also only get a short amount of time in some lessons to write some of these. I have started this story, I might write a story for Fairy Tail (you know change and all) I am still doing Waing the red flag and Just another school... or so I thought.**

**Warning: Urmm o_O there isn't much I can warn for  
****Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Apology Notes**

**Chapter 1:**

"Damn." Francis croaked through a fountain of tears. "Why... why only now."  
Francis wiped away the tears that stained his cheeks with his sleeve and looked at the time, it was noon. He didn't even care that he was late for the world conference, even though he knew that the others would definitely come to see why he didn't attend.  
Using whatever hope and strength he had left, Francis stood pulling a blanket, decorated with the French flag, around him. He waddled down the corridor ,which seemed longer then usual, down the stairs and in to his front room. Sighing he grabbed the phone, holding it in his hand until his sobs died down. He dialled Matthew's number and listened to the Canadian anthem while waiting for Matthew to pick up.  
"Oui what is it papa?" Matthew questioned on the other line.  
"I am sick." Francis coughed in Matthew's ear. "I won't be coming in."  
"You're sick?" Matthew asked sounding more worried then he should. "What's wrong."  
"You can come and see me at the end of the meeting if you want to." Francis couldn't lie to Matthew, even if it meant Matthew would see him in this state.  
"I will." Matthew paused listening to someone who was with him. "I have to go, bye papa."  
"Bye." Sighing Francis hung up and sat on the sofa. "Well I should tidy up." Francis looked around at the newspaper and other crumbled bits of paper, that his friends kindly threw around the day before. "But I don't want to. Not at all." He grabbed the television remote and turned on the tv.

* * *

Matthew slid his phone back in to his pocket. Arthur and Alfred stared at him.  
"So was that the frog?" Arthur asked rolling his eyes.  
"It was Francis. He isn't feeling well so he isn't coming in." Matthew looked at Ludwig, who nodded assuring Matthew that he had heard what he said.  
"That perv got sick." Alfred yelled putting his arm around the embarrassed Canadian. "That's awesome!"  
"What do you mean?" Matthew looked offended at Alfred's comment. "Don't worry. Ludwig if you don't mind I'm going to see Francis and make sure he's okay."  
"Ja, it's okay. I would of suggested that you check in him anyway." Ludwig replied pushing Feliciano off of him.  
Matthew stood up, grabbed his things off the table and left the room. When he got outside he reng atlaised that the other countries noticed him. Smiling he burried his head in to Kumajiro's.  
"What are you doing?" The bear questioned.  
"They remembered me Kumaneko." Matthew smied in to Kumajiro's head and waddeled off happily to Francis' house.  
"That's not my name." Kumajio lifted his paw and hit Matthew's head. "Who are you?" Matthew frowned.  
"Well that was short lived." He sighed and left to see Francis.

* * *

After around a two minutes drive Matthew got to Francis' house. It was an old building, gothic to say the least. It towered over most of the other houses, it being the only manor in the street. It was tall, gray and the large oak door was taller then it would ever need to be. The gargoyles that stood on pillars watched Matthew as he walked up the red pathway, lined by the deep green grass, towards the big oak door. Even the most fearless and couragious of people, would be undermined just by standing at the large black gate.  
"Hey Feeder, where are we?" Kumajiro looked up at his owner and started to prod Matthew in the chest.  
"We're at Francis' house..." Matthew looked into the depths of Kumajiro's fur as he rang the doorbell. "My name isn't Feeder, it's Matthew."  
When Matthew looked up he saw one of the large oak doors had opened slightly, Francis' revealing the glamourous hallway. Matthew had always loved the inside of Francis' house, the hallway was one of those places he always missed. It's white and black chequered floor, long red carpet leading to the kitchen and black glossy stairwell leading upstairs have always been a love of his.  
"I'm in here Matthew." Francis cooed in a hoarse voice.

Matthew stepped off of the red and walked the arched doorway leading into the unusualy messy front room. _It seems that Francis hasn't cleaned up after Gilbert and Antonio came round_ Matthew thought picking one of the pieces of crumbled up paper from the floor. He walked through the room continuing his cleaning untill he heard a quiet cry from upstairs. Is... is papa crying Matthew thought as he stepped out of the arge archway and into the grand hall.

* * *

**This shall be all I wirte for the first chapter, hope you enjoyed. Please drop a review and if you're new don't forget to read my other stuff. Don't forget become one with... mother Sealand**

**Starlit hero's return, well kind of. Cookies for all! *hands out cookies* ^J^**


	2. Intro - part 2

**Warnings: Ummmm... same as always**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these things; it wouldn't be on this site would it? (In short I own nothing)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

As Mathew stalked up the stair to sound of the quiet wails, he followed the sorrowful whimpers past four of the spare bedrooms to the end of the right side of the seemingly endless landing. He was led to the most dramatic door in the house, it was an ebony door that had detailed branches with many leaves carved in to the door panels in a gracious, graceful and glamorous golden ink that shone as though it were the only source of light in this dark world. Cautiously Matthew place his hand on the delicate golden door handle that shone where his hand wasn't embracing it, he carefully pulled the handle down and pulled the heavy door silently towards him. Peering through th small crack he had made he saw Francis' back facing him and a hymn of quiet whimpers of suffering embraced his ears. Matthew slipped through the crack in the door and approached Francis silently. The Frenchman didn't notice the Canadian, until he had felt the warmth of his hand on his back.  
"Papa, are you okay?" Matthew's eyes were full of silent concern, his voice however tried to remain strong at the sight of Francis in this state.  
"Matthieu, the meeting isn't over yet, is it?" Francis looked Matthew in the eye, although he could barely keep his sore eyes open.  
"Oh papa." Matthew threw his arms around Francis who was struggling to hold on to the blue blanket around his body. "Who done this to you?" Matthew's voice quivered as a tear fell down his cheek and on to the top of Francis' head, the question that Francis would see as a threat was hollow and filled with concern.  
"I-I just had enough of the others picking on me." Francis' voice had a tone of sadness to it as he felt Matthew's tears on his head. "Please don't cry, Matthieu."

* * *

After an hour of Francis' reasons for having a breakdown thickening, Matthew took him downstairs and placed Francis delicately on the sofa. Matthew walked around picking up small pieces of rubbish that had been thrown around the living room and on the stair the night before, he stood after picking up the last of the rubbish and walked outside to see that snow had started to fall and settle in the area. He squinted his eyes and saw a large group of figures approaching, the group consisted of thirteen. The groups voices could be heard from where Matthew stood, although they only stood as a whisper. On closer inspection however he saw that the there was a main group with two people dancing around it. These two people seemed to be doing some kind of tribal dance ritual, raising their hands to the sky throughout their approach. As Matthew squinted more he saw the familiar faces of some of the nations from the world meeting, of course now he realised the two dancing for joy were Feliciano and Alfred he also realised that meant that the other two men in the group they danced around the most would most likely be Arthur and Ludwig.

"Mattie! Dude!" Alfred yelled from the shortening distance . "Did you notice the snow?!" Alfred pointed to the sky and followed his finger, much like a child would.  
"You bloody idiot!" Arthur exclaimed whacking him on the back of the head, the hit didn't hurt Alfred but it did make him lean forward.  
"Dude, why did you hit me‽" Alfred exclaimed and jumped up in front of Arthur's face, though Arthur didn't seem bothered by the overly excited American in his face.  
"Gutentag Matthew." Ludwig waved at the Canadian, who had just finished putting the rubbish in the bin on the pavement leading to France's house.  
"Hello there Matthew, long time no see." Matthew turned to face te source of this voice to see a girl leaning over the fence, her brown hair was pulled lazily over her shoulder with a baseball cap placed over her forehead making her eyes almost invisible.  
"H-hello Becca, yes it is a long time since we spoke." Matthew smiled, making Becca's cheeks turn a light shade of pink.  
"You mind telling the approaching group to keep down their volume." Becca pointed at the nations, whose proxemics was close and decreasing quite rapidly. "It's not that anyone is sleeping it's just that they're rather annoying.  
"Be glad you don't have to see them practically everyday and then spend a day in one of their countries for work." Matthew smiled feebly, receving a smile in return from Becca however her smile was a lot more confident. "Well, normally they wouldn't notice me."  
"Aw that seems unfair, I would have thought that you would have stood out more. With your little Kumajiro." Becca winked at Matthew making his cheeks redden slightly. "Than again you are my buddy and I can't help but notice you." Becca looked over Matthew's shoulder and sighed. "Well I better be going, see you soon!" Becca waved one last goodbye to Matthew, she received a polite 'goodbye' and wave from Matthew.

* * *

**THIS IS CHAPTER TWO! Due to me being lazy and broke all the time I give my friend birthday presents via fanfic LOL... I might upload a fic about Pewds I don't know, I will have to think about it. Remember Become one with Mother... Seland**


End file.
